The present invention pertains to a plant identification system including different sized plant guides employing a unique code identifying one or more characteristics of a plant.
In purchasing live plants for planting around the home or positioning within the home, one major consideration is the amount of sunlight available in the planting area. Depending upon the light conditions, some plants may or may not survive the desired planting or display location. Thus, for example, daisies require a significant amount of sunlight, while lillies of the valley can survive in part-shade-to-shade lighting conditions. Thus, when selecting a plant for a particular location, it is desirable for the purchaser to know the sunlight requirements of such a plant. Alternately, when a particular plant is desired, and the location has not been selected, it is necessary to be aware of its sunlight requirements in order to select a location which is suitable.
There has been a variety of methods of identifying care requirements for plants, typically through plant care books, or the like. Tags attached to the plant may also carry plant care information thereon. Color coding has also been used to indicate the amount of sunlight required for a plant. Wall charts have also been employed to provide the identification of a variety of plants, as well as their light and moisture requirements.